


Oh What a Feeling

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been away on a mission and his lovers want to welcome him home the right way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Feeling

Title: Oh What a Feeling  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Iruka x Tenzou x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Kakashi has been away on a mission and his lovers want to welcome him home the right way  
Kinks: for the letter O  
Odaxelagnia: arousal from biting  
Olfactophilia/Osmolagnia/Osmophilia/Ozolagnia: arousal from odours  
Omolagnia: arousal from nudity  
Oneiropornism: dreaming about prostitutes or sex  
Ophidicism: use of snakes, sometimes for sexual purposes  
Oral sex  
Organofact: fetish for some part of the body  
Orgies  
Osculocentric: arousal from kissing

 

Iruka snuggled closer to the man sleeping in his arms; the moonlight was highlighting the back of Tenzou’s neck in an extremely inviting manner. Iruka leant forward and breathed deeply, there was something almost addictive in the man’s scent, something that kept Iruka coming back for just one more sniff. Inhaling deeply, he mouthed at the exposed flesh, softly laving his tongue across the old slightly raised scar that marred the otherwise perfect flesh. That scar fascinated Iruka, mostly because Tenzou hated it being touched and he lavished attention on it every chance he got.

Tenzou was dreaming. It was a nice dream about being snug in bed sandwiched between his lovers; lovers who were touching him and licking him, and doing all sorts of wonderfully perverted things to his more than willing flesh. Then a strange tingle ran through him, beginning at his neck and travelling towards his groin, and the tone of the dream changed. He was a small child again and trapped in one of Orochimaru’s laboratories. The snake summoner was touching him and petting him with a scaly hand, and allowing his smaller summons to loop and coil all over his naked body.

Kakashi peered into the bedroom, his lovers were entwined upon the bed and both were breathing heavily. Iruka was making little encouraging noises between his soft snores but Tenzou appeared to be panicking slightly. He wondered what had happened whilst he’d been away. Tearing himself away from the worrying noises he staggered towards the bathroom. If he didn’t shower soon, he was sure that his uniform would permanently adhere itself to his skin. He breathed in the fresh minty scent of the bathroom as he began the arduous task of cleaning himself up.

Opening a sleepy eye as he heard his missing lover curse softly from across the room, Iruka decided that perhaps leaving his discarded weapons in the middle of the bedroom floor hadn’t been such a good idea after all. Kakashi was stark naked and flushed from the heat of his shower. Glistening water drops were caught in his hair and as Iruka watched, one dripped onto a pale shoulder, and began to slowly slide down over hardened muscles. He could feel lust heating his blood as he stared at the perfect male form displayed so enticingly in front of him. 

Surfacing briefly from his disturbing dream, Tenzou registered Kakashi’s irritated presence in the bedroom and dismissed it, deciding that whatever was upsetting the man could wait until morning. He snuggled back against the man curled around him, and allowed his original pleasant dream to reclaim him, the growing hardness against his ass melding seamlessly with his fantasy. His dream Iruka was thrusting shallowly into him, whispering dirty things in his ears and gently jerking him off; he moaned his enjoyment and began to thrust his own hips in response.

Rubbing his stubbed toe and muttering to himself, Kakashi made his way over to the bed. Tenzou was writhing in Iruka’s arms but the teacher seemed oblivious as he stared lustfully at Kakashi’s naked body. Teasingly, he undulated his body as sexily as he could, causing his muscles to jump and flex. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and under the sheet he could see how Iruka’s hands were caressing Tenzou’s sleeping form. Watching the academy sensei lick his lips appreciatively and send him a sultry glance, Kakashi smirked and knelt before the bed, lifting up the sheets and ducking under them.

He had always known that Kakashi enjoyed teasing people, especially in a sexual manner. He could feel Kakashi’s warm, panting, breath on his toes as the man nuzzled against him, how the man could find feet attractive Iruka would never know. In his arms Tenzou tensed and began to thrust in a much more rhythmic manner than previously. Suspicious, Iruka let his hand glide down over sharply defined abdominals to entwine with Kakashi’s hand on Tenzou’s erection. Pushing his own hips forwards in appreciation, Iruka bit down lightly on the back of Tenzou’s neck.

The feeling of teeth sinking into his flesh pulled Tenzou back to reality with a jolt, only to find that his dream appeared to have manifested itself. He could feel two hands tugging at his engorged flesh, whilst Iruka thrust his own organ between the cheeks of Tenzou’s ass, and Kakashi rubbed his all over Tenzou’s suspiciously sticky feet. Groaning, he reached back with one hand to caress Iruka’s thigh and sent the other searching for damp silver locks. Arching his back, he felt Iruka’s erection slowly rub over his sensitive pucker as it slid down towards his balls.

Revelling in the feeling of his straining lust being caressed by Tenzou’s nearly prehensile toes, Kakashi was nearly smothered when his lovers’ rearranged their positions to increase their own stimulation. He glanced up in time to see a hand descend towards him and leaned up to capture the extended thumb with his mouth. He sucked and caressed the finger with his tongue, gently biting down and chewing slightly on the trapped digit. The other, neglected, fingers slowly wrapped around his face, caressing his jaw, even as Tenzou attempted to shove more of his thumb into Kakashi’s willing mouth.

Leaning up and over his gyrating lover, Iruka captured Tenzou’s lips in a sensual kiss. He knew that the other man adored a decent game of tonsil hockey and tonight Iruka was feeling inspired, especially considering the hand that was slowly snaking its way up his thigh. From the way that Tenzou was gasping and moaning, whatever it was that the copy-nin was doing under the sheet was incredibly erotic. Iruka felt a moments jealousy and quashed it irritably, Kakashi loved them both equally, he would get his share soon enough. With that thought firmly in his mind, he gave himself up to pleasuring his pet ANBU.

This reality was so much better than his dream. His whole body was on fire with desire. Moving slowly, he repositioned his legs so that he could grasp Kakashi’s cock between his two feet, curling his toes and flexing his ankles to tempt the man into thrusting. At the same time, Iruka stole the opportunity to relocate his leaking erection so that it pressed against his quivering entrance. He felt the man smile against his lips, as one hand disentangled itself from his cock and fumbled behind him. Several thumps later, a small tube landed on the bed in front of him.

Grinding against the feet gripping him so deliciously, as he sucked on his treat, Kakashi was shocked when he felt something cold land on the fingers that were slowly jerking off Tenzou, something cold and slippery that caused the man above him to let out a muffled groan as he spread it all around. Knowing what was coming, he moved his other hand from its position on Iruka’s thigh, lifting as high as he could in entreaty. Coldness enveloped his fingers, and he smiled as he lowered them towards his groin, slathering the lube messily over Tenzou’s feet.

Even as he squirted lube onto the reaching fingers Iruka wondered what it was that Kakashi was doing down there. Whatever it was, it was making Tenzou moan and gasp for breath, but looking would mean giving up Tenzou’s addictive kisses and there was no way that Iruka was that curious. Awkwardly squeezing lube onto his fingers, he dropped the tube and pushed his hips back just far enough to allow his hand access between their sweating bodies. Following the curve of his abdomen to his straining erection he pumped himself casually before sliding forwards towards his prize.

There was lube and slippery fingers everywhere, not to mention slippery feet. Iruka had wedged his hand between them and was currently working his fingers in and out of Tenzou’s willing body. Kakashi was still multi-tasking beneath the sheet and Tenzou was sure that he was going to explode at any moment. He sucked harder at Iruka’s tongue and felt the man slow his ministrations as his concentration wavered, Tenzou felt somewhat reassured by this as he could barely think through the erotic haze. Then the man removed his hand and Tenzou felt something much bigger slowly push into him.

He could feel the sudden tension in Tenzou’s body and looked up to see Iruka slowly pressing forwards. He stilled his motions to watch, sure that his blood would boil over at any moment. Dual grunts filtered down to him as Iruka hilted and he watched, transfixed, as the slick rod slowly began to reappear. The sight was too much and with a helpless thrust against Tenzou’s tense yet slippery feet, Kakashi came. He slumped forwards as the thumb left his mouth and moved to fist in his hair. Still panting, he looked up at his own hand, loosely fisted around Tenzou’s cock.

Iruka grunted as Tenzou’s body stopped rocking in counterpoint. He wondered what had happened to Kakashi and reached his hand around to feel at Tenzou’s erection. Encountering damp hair, he was shocked when he felt the copy-nin suck on his finger for a long moment before pulling away with a lewd sound. Moving his hand back to Tenzou’s hip, he withdrew as far as he could without popping free and thrust forcefully back in as deeply as he could. He was rewarded with hearing Tenzou groan and Kakashi grunt, and he grinned.

Tenzou groaned as Kakashi slowly sank down his desperate length. Iruka was ploughing him deeply and slowly and Tenzou could feel himself getting closer and closer. Then he felt his senpai’s hand worm its way between his thighs to caress Iruka’s length as it drove in and out of his body. The overload of sensations was too much and he tightened his grip on the sliver head at his groin in warning. Kakashi’s response was to suck even harder and Tenzou groaned as his orgasm claimed him. He could feel Iruka’s length pulsing inside him as he clenched down.

Kakashi swallowed everything that Tenzou had to give and nuzzled against the sweaty man, rocking in time with Iruka’s desperate thrusts. The academy sensei was clearly close, he could tell by the erratic breathing and short, choppy action. Undulating his way up his lovers’ body until his head popped free of the stifling sheet, he licked his lips and leaned in to steal Iruka’s lips, allowing him to taste Tenzou’s essence. With a loud grunt of effort, Iruka stilled as he spilt himself inside of their willing partner before collapsing back and panting breathlessly.

“Welcome home love.”


End file.
